FANFICTION SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUXDaydream - TOME 1
by SidneyGondor
Summary: 3 ans après la guerre de l'anneau... Sidney Shimmer est une jeune fille venant d'un Autre Monde détruit par la guerre, dotée de pouvoirs magiques. Elle est à présent réfugiée sur Terre, et doit apprendre à vivre dans un lycée, comme une simple humaine. A ses 14 ans, elle découvre un étrange portail menant tout droit dans la Terre du Milieu.
1. Chapter 0

« Aragorn ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu penses que nous serons inclus dans les livres et les récits ? »

« Bien sur ! Il y aura des milliers d'ouvrages sur notre histoire, cela ne peut pas en être autrement.»

« ... Cela devrait être à moi de les écrire. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Sans doute parce que, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Chaque instant que j'ai vécu depuis que je vous ai rencontré me rappelle avec force culpabilité, mais aussi joie. Alors, si c'était à quelqu'un de raconter tout cela, ce serait bien moi ! »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Fait en sorte que ces récits retranscrivent bien ta bravoure, ne te dévalorise pas comme tu as l'habitude de le faire.»

« Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que tu aime le prétendre. »

« Si, tu l'es. Tu finiras par t'en rendre compteun jour, l'écriture de ce récit pourra s'en doute t'y aider. Tu vas rentrer dans la légende, comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Et alors, tout le monde se souviendra de toi, Athelleen, la grande sauveuse des trois mondes, l'héritière du Gondor. »

Ce livre rassemble ici des éléments de ma mémoire, notez donc que j'en serais la narratrice principale. J'aborderai parfois le point de vue des autres personnages, pour compléter les différents événements qui formeront ce conte. Malgré notre travail pour reconstruire correctement nos souvenirs afin de les adapter sous forme de roman, je tiens à préciser que certains passages risquent d'être modifiés, dramatiser, pour rendre le tout plus passionnant.

L'univers dans lequel vous allez pénétrer est très vaste et complexe, soyez donc très attentifs aux détails.

Le début de cette histoire peut paraitre tout à fait banal. La suite de l'aventure, vous le verrez, n'en est que plus tragique et mouvementé. Bien entendu, avant de sombrer dans la terreur, nous avions eu la chance de vivre des moments mémorables et pour le moins extraordinaire. J'en ferais la plus grande éloge dans ce récit, en espérant vous faire partager la joie que j'avais ressenti lorsque les ténèbres ne s'était pas encore emparé de l'univers.

La logique des choses m'amènerait à vous raconter le commencement du monde tel qu'on le connaît aujourd'hui, divisé en trois parties, mais sachez que peu de personne savent quand les événements de ce récit on exactement débuté. Je vais donc retranscrire l'histoire telle que l'on m'a compté pour la première fois. Toutefois, si des éléments restent encore vagues dans mon esprit pour le moment, j'essayerai de les clarifier plus tard au cours du récit.

Il y a très longtemps de cela, il est impossible de définir une quelconque date, le monde était bien plus vaste et mystérieux qu'aujourd'hui. Toutes sortes de créatures magiques y vivait ; des elfes, les êtres les plus purs qui puisse exister, les fées (ou appelé nymphes, ou mage) maitresses de la nature dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires, ou encore les sirènes reines des océans et des mers... Il y avait également les humains appelé « mortels ». Leur don était de toujours être en quête des limites du monde, sans y trouver de repos, destinés à exploiter les grandeurs du monde tel qu'il était, en toute harmonie. Mais, il était prévisible que certains Hommes s'égarent, pour sombrer dans les ténèbres en utilisant la motivation qui leur avait été donné d'une manière égoïste et dévastatrice.

L'égarement des hommes déclencha le début d'évènements terribles, qui provoquèrent la fin de cet ancien monde. Les Fées et les elfes s'opposèrent à eux. Les idées des hommes contribuaient à endommagé ou détruire la nature dans le seul but d'agrandir leurs territoires et leurs richesses éternellement insatisfaite.

Car chaque splendeur du monde, végétal ou animal, était protégé et chéri par les elfes, considérant chaque partie de la nature comme vitale au monde. Et c'était les fées qui préservaient l'environnement et le rendait si précieux et admirable. Elles parlaient aux arbres, faisaient pousser la terre et les fleurs, comprenait la faune, apportait la pluie et la douce brise du vent... Les maisons et leurs villes que leur peuple construisait à travers le monde étaient en harmonie avec la nature, jamais les fées ne permettaient de sacrifier une partie de la planète pour agrandir leur royaume.

A cette époque, le monde était dirigé par six grands seigneurs qui gouvernait chacun leur propre royaume ;

Il y avait, Nesseldë la maitresse de toutes les fées, doté du pouvoir des flammes. Son peuple habitait des grandes pleines orientales et désertique, d'où la chaleur ne s'estompai jamais. Elle était très puissante et autoritaire, et seule la sécurité des siens et de son royaume l'importait. Elle ne prêtait que peu attention aux humains, et elle était indifférentes au sort des elfes. Son regard était terrifiant, et personne ne pouvait reculer devant son pouvoir, même le plus puissant des mages ou des elfes. Car le feu était une puissance incontrôlable et dangereuse qu'aucun ne pouvait défier.

Tirithiel était la deuxième reine de cet ancien monde, venue du peuple des elfes. Sa beauté surpassait tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, et on dit que tout ceux qui croisait son chemin restait à jamais ensorcelé par la splendeur de son visage. Mais comme si sa magnificence ne suffisait pas, Tirithiel dirigeait son peuple et son royaume avec une justesse et une bonté incroyable. Elle chérissait le monde dans lequel elle vivait et tous ceux qui y habitait, sans aucune exception. Elle aimait chanter et danser avec les siens, dans de grandes pleines vertes et somptueuses près des arbres et des fleurs.

Le second elfe qui dirigeait le monde s'appelait Lòmelindi, et à l'inverse de sa sœur Tirithiel, il haïssait les humains plus que tout, dès la seconde ou il avait appris leur existence. Il était sage et beau, mais son aversion contre les hommes le rendait malfaisant et terrible envers tous ceux qui osaient mettre son peuple en péril. Il habitait des territoires froids et enneigés, là ou les humains ne pouvaient le trouver, lui et son royaume.

Il y avait également deux hommes, Aindreas et Celthar, tous deux cousins, qui gouvernaient de faibles parties du monde, accompagné de leur peuple que les autres races considéraient de simples mortels.

Celthar était de loin le plus sage des deux, d'une grande noblesse et bonté. Il chérissait la nature et les animaux, et passait son temps dans les forêts au coté des elfes. Son peuple était installé près du royaume de Tirithiel, car il s'était épris de la belle elfe, et désirait plus que tout l'admirer chanter et danser dans les bois.

Aindreas était lui aussi un noble, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant sur sa sagesse. Il se laissait souvent envahir par ses émotions, il ne contrôlait pas sa colère et laissait place à la violence. Il préférait enrichir son royaume et ses puissances, en construisant des châteaux et de forteresse dans les forêts, plutôt que de contempler indéfiniment la nature comme son cousin. Car Il détestait Celthar et la gentillesse qu'il éprouvait pour les elfes et les fées.

Aindreas avait transmis cette haine pour les autres races à son peuple, et ce fut le principal déclencheur du grand conflit qui provoqua la fin du monde.

Sa soif de pouvoir était telle qu'il finit par pénétrer dans les contrés de Tirithiel pour couper et abattre les arbres afin d'agrandir son royaume et gagner du territoire. Les elfes ne restèrent pas indifférent et envoyèrent des troupes pour les arrêter de manière pacifiste... mais à cette époque ils n'imaginaient pas et n'envisageait aucune forme de violence. Ils furent massacrés par les humains, alors qu'ils étaient tous sans défenses. Au contraire des elfes, les hommes avaient construits énormément d'armes ; des arcs, haches ou boucliers...

Beaucoup d'elfes prirent peur et commencèrent à s'enfuir du royaume de Tirithiel, bien trop proche des hommes, pour trouver refuge chez son frère Lòmelindi, là ou le danger ne pouvait les trouver.

Mais si tous ces seigneurs étaient puissants, et si les hommes effrayaient les elfes, il y en avait un autre qui le surpassait tous. Et c'est vers lui que Tirithiel s'était tourné en cette heure décisive, comme le reste des habitants du monde.

Son véritable nom était Culurien, bien qu'il fût renommé de maintes fois par la suite. C'était un dieu, un des seuls qui existait. Il était bon et juste, et amenait la paix partout ou il allait. Il habitait le centre du monde, dans un énorme palace, d'où il pouvait sagement veiller sur le reste de la planète. Malheureusement tous les temples et les monuments construits en son honneur furent détruits et disparu à jamais, et de nos temps, il n'y a plus personne qui se souvienne de son visage, ou de ses paroles, car tous ses adorateurs sont morts depuis des siècles. Mais notre civilisation continue à le vénérer, persuadé qu'il reste encore quelques bribes de son esprit quelque part dans l'univers

Presque tout le monde l'honorait et s'inclinait devant lui, à l'exception du peuple d'Aindreas qui enviait terriblement son pouvoir.

A l'époque de ce terrible conflit, Culurien organisa un conseil, le plus grand qu'il n'y est jamais eu. Les seigneurs les plus puissants s'y rendirent, et on dit que l'assemblée qu'ils formèrent dura de longues heures. Chaque minutes ne faisaient qu'empirer et agrandir la colère des rois obstinés à défendre leurs causes quel que soit les arguments de leurs adversaires. Puis l'impatience des hommes se fit trop grandes, et après avoir défendu pendant de longs moments sa race, le roi Aindreas partit avec ses sujets, en menaçant tous ceux qui voudraient se dresser au travers de son chemin. Lomelindi se retira dans les montagnes avec tous les elfes qui désirait vire à ses côtés, loin des hommes, et personne ne sut ce qu'il advint d'eux.

Au grand désarroi de Culurien, de nouvelles règles avaient été instauré dans les royaumes. Désormais le métissage entre les elfes et les hommes était interdit, sous peine de mort. Plus tard ce fut de même pour les fées et mage, qui avait été interdit de fréquenter intimement la race humaine. Et, on dit qu'aujourd'hui, dans certaine partie de mon royaume, ces règles sont toujours soutenues et appliquées.

Petit à petit, le monde devint sombre et dangereux pour tous ceux qui y vivaient. Les hommes s'attaquaient aux elfes sans raisons, et les mages dirigés par la grande Nesseldë massacraient chaque humain qui croisait leur route. Elle n'avait aucune pitié pour les autres races, et ce fut elle qui empêcha Aindreas de mener son peuple à la victoire. A chaque embuscade qu'il menait, Nesseldë brulait chacun de ses hommes, et cela se répétait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une douzaine d'entre eux. Aindreas finit par arrêter de se battre, et se retira temporairement de cette guerre. Elle ne se termina pas pour autant car Nesseldë était déterminée à tuer chaque humain qui vivait sur cette planète. Elle finit par assassiner Celthar, le cousin d'Aindreas, même si il était noble et bon pour le reste du monde. Tirithiel, la belle elfe, pleura longuement sa mort, car elle avait toujours admiré la bonté et la noblesse de cet homme.

Mais le plus dur restait encore à venir, car Aindreas était toujours vivant et après de longues années passées à étudier le monde et ses pouvoirs, il réussit à trouver une solution pour défier Nesseldë. Il commit alors la plus grosse atrocité que le monde n'ait jamais connue. Il s'empara des pouvoirs et des essences magiques que les fées portaient en elle, leur arracha leur puissance, leurs magies, leurs ailes, et après avoir rassemblé assez d'énergie, les pouvoirs qu'il avait récolté lui permis de devenir aussi puissant que Nesseldë. Quand il se tenu enfin devant elle, il lui extirpa la flamme qu'elle portait en son corps, flamme qui lui permettait d'avoir tant de puissance, la laissa gisant sur le sol. Par sa faiblesse elle savait que désormais son peuple était réduit à l'esclavage.  
Les pouvoirs qui brulaient maintenant dans le cœur d'Aindreas devenait incontrôlable et le poussait à commettre des crimes encore plus horrible chaque jours, porter par la volonté de venger son peuple.

Culurien, qui avait essayé par de nombreux moyens d'éviter que ses atrocités arrivent, finit par prendre une décision fatale. Il devait détruire ce monde et séparer les races qui y vivaient, pour créer trois autres univers, ou chacune d'entre elle pourrait vivre en paix.

Il créa d'abord la Terre, votre planète, le monde des humains ; puis il créa mon monde, là où les fées règneraient, et pour finir, la terre du milieu, où les elfes pourraient vivre en toute liberté.

Tirithiel vint devant son trône et pleura longuement, le suppliant de laisser une dernière chance aux hommes pour rester aller dans la terre du Milieu.

Elle lui expliqua qu'il restait encore des humains au bon cœur, qu'elle chérissait comme Celthar, et qu'ils méritaient d'avoir une seconde chance auprès des elfes.

Ses paroles larmoyantes finirent par convaincre Culurien de donner une dernière chance aux humains, et il décida de laisser certains hommes vivre sur la terre du milieu, les plus bons d'entre eux.

Alors l'univers qu'ils connaissaient disparu à tout jamais, comme les habitants qui le peuplaient. Leurs âmes se réincarnèrent dans d'autre corps, et les trois mondes empruntèrent des chemins différents.

Ainsi commença notre ère.

Il est inutile de vous rappeler comment votre monde, la Terre s'est développé. Tout comme pour la terre du milieu, et si toutefois vous ignorez son histoire, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire le Silmarilion. Quand à mon univers, je ne m'attarderais pas longtemps dessus, car j'ai prévu de créer un ouvrage qui retracera plus précisément son histoire.

Mon monde oublia peu à peu la Terre du milieu, les récits qui parlait de cet univers elfique furent perdus, et seulement certaines fées gardèrent en souvenir l'existence de cet autre monde. Quand à la planète Terre et aux humains, ils restèrent dans les mémoires. Les mages les observaient, eux et leur belle planète. Certains créèrent mêmes des portails inter-dimensionnel permettant de relier les deux univers. Ils partirent explorer la Terre et ses secrets, et essayèrent d'aider et d'éduquer les hommes à leur manière. Certain mages restèrent sur Terre et vécurent là bas de génération en génération, de l'époque antique jusqu'a notre siècle. Mais malheureusement, les fées ne purent pas empêcher les humains de détruire ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux, leur planète. Alors notre civilisation se désintéressa d'eux, mais gardèrent tout de même contact avec la Terre.

Ce qu'il faut savoir sur nous les mages ou les fées c'est que nous sommes physiquement identiques aux hommes, a quelques détails près. Oui, comme la plupart des contes le raconte, nous avons des ailes. Mais nous ne pouvons les obtenir qu'uniquement après avoir atteint l'âge mature, et il n'est toutes fois pas obligatoire de les montrer, surtout si nous voulons les dissimuler aux yeux des humains. Chacun d'entre nous nait avec des pouvoirs, des capacités époustouflantes, qui nous permette de diriger un ou deux éléments naturel spécifique.

Contrôler la nature est un don qu'aucun humain ne pourra jamais imaginer.

Pour ma part, j'ai hérité des deux éléments contraires, l'eau et le feu. Ce don est tellement rare et exceptionnel, que certains mages ont décrétés que j'étais dangereuse et trop puissante pour la civilisation. Ils ont essayé de me tuer quand je n'étais qu'un nourrisson, mais le destin a voulu que je vive et je fus sauvé. J'ai été recueilli par ma tante et mon oncle, et ils me protégèrent pendant des années. Je n 'ai jamais connu mes parents, et j'ai toujours vécu avec mon grand « frère » et ma petite sœur Miel. J'ai vite appris à grandir et à devenir forte, pour pouvoir la protéger. Manier mes pouvoirs était une partie de plaisir, je pouvais sentir les flammes et les vagues qui parcouraient mon corps, l'océan qui s'ouvrait à moi, le feu entre mes mains que je libérais selon mes envies...

Bien sûr, ces capacités si spéciales demandent beaucoup de temps et de travail avant d'être manier à la perfection.

Comme vous, vous apprenez les maths, moi j'étudiai l'alchimie, la lévitation ou encore la métamorphose... ; mais uniquement dans le but de défendre notre civilisation et notre monde.

Seulement cette règle ne fut pas appliquée pour tout le monde et certains mages se croyant supérieur aux autres transgressèrent cette loi si importante.

C'est mon histoire.

On dit qu'il y a très longtemps, un mage extrêmement puissant, Darkar, avait réussi à rassembler une armée noire, qui contrôlait les ténèbres. Il haïssait le fonctionnement de notre univers et souhaitait abolir les règles qui l'empêchaient de régner à sa guise.

Mais il fut arrêté à temps, avant que la guerre ne prenne de proportions trop importantes. Pendant deux cent ans il vécu, lui et ses complices, dans des cachots perdus, sur une ile abandonnée.

C'est le jour de mes 13 ans, que ce monstre refit surface, lui, et son armée qui était devenue gigantesque. Ma ville natale fut détruite par leurs colères, mes amis moururent dans mes bras, mon propre frère m'abandonna, et la guerre fut perdue.

Je m'étais réfugiée, moi et ma petite sœur, dans un groupe de survivant dont faisait parti la plupart de mes amis. Nous avions pour but de rejoindre une cité qui avait tenu face à la guerre, et qui pouvait nous protéger de Darkar. C'est ce qui nous sauva de l'atrocité qui se rependait partout autour de nous, celle qui avait tué mes amis, ma ville, et mon frère.

Arrivé la bas, nous avions découvert avec horreur que la ville n'avait pas résistée et que tout avait été ravagé par les mages noirs.

Alors que nous avions perdu toute volonté de survivre, Daenera Tails, une des plus fée les plus puissante au monde, réussi à nous trouver, et nous envoya vers un nouvel espoir : La planète Terre . Elle nous fit la promesse que nous y serions en sécurité, et que là bas un nouveau départ pourrait s'ouvrir à nous. Mais cela signifiait qu'il fallait abandonner notre monde, et nos familles. Malheureusement peu de choix s'ouvrait à nous, et la moitié du groupe rejoignit la Terre. J'en fis parti, car plus rien ne me retenait dans mon monde, si ce n'était la haine et le désir de vengeance que j'éprouvais envers Darkar. Le portail qui menait à la planète Terre était très vieux, et après ma traversée il se détruisit, laissant la plupart des enfants dans la ville, et le chaos. Ma meilleure amie devait passer juste après moi. Elle ne le pu jamais.

De plus, la traversée nous couta la perte de nos pouvoirs, et arrivé sur Terre, il ne nous resta que très peu d'énergie. Madame Tails nous rassura en nous rappelant que sur cette planète, la magie n'existait pas, et qu'à présent nous devions vivre comme de simples humains. Je n'acceptai jamais cette décision. Rester ici, comme des lâche alors que d'autre se battait pour notre peuple notre monde ! Je me mis à regretter mon monde, et la décision que j'avais prise.

Pour rendre les choses plus facile Madame Tails nous priva de quelques souvenirs, et nous donna à chacun une nouvelle identité. J'ai donc hérité du nom de Sidney, oubliant à tout jamais ma vraie personne. Je vis maintenant dans une banlieue parisienne, une ville pollué et affreuse, dépourvu de nature. Je suis réfugiée dans un manoir, comme le reste des survivants, où nous sommes tous répartis dans des petits appartements. Je vis avec ma petite sœur, Miel, et deux de mes amies, Cassidy et Amanita.

Voilà qui j'étais, Sidney Shimmer, une adolescente banale, une humaine sans intérêt, qui vivait avec des personnes identiques à elle. Je mis plus d'un mois avant d'accepter cette nouvelle vie, ce nouveau monde, ces nouvelles personnes, et toute cette nouvelle civilisation qui ne me correspondait pas du tout.

Arrivée au collège, je fus désespérée de voir à quel point les humains étaient horribles, egocentrique et méchants. On me rejeta très rapidement, et je finis seule pendant de longs mois à pleurer sur mon sort.

Je me renfermai alors sur moi-même, pour révéler mes pires démons, et laisser échapper mon brulant désir de vengeance.

Ce que je fis pendant ces sombres années, je continue à le cacher profondément au fond de moi, en espérant un jour pouvoir surpasser mes erreurs et mon passé.

C'est il y a un an, quand j'avais alors 14 ans que Madame Tails me révéla l'existence de la Terre du milieu. Un étrange portail inter dimensionnel, caché près de Paris avait la possibilité de m'emporter dans l'univers elfique que j'adorais tant. Arrivé là bas, je rencontrai le seigneur Elrond, sa fille Arwen Undomiel, et le roi Aragorn du Gondor. Trois ans s'était écoulés depuis la grande bataille de l'anneau, et je fis surprise de voir à quel point je m'identifiais à cet univers et aux personnes qui y habitait. Aragorn me pris sous son aile, et je devins très proche de lui.

Il me rappelait mon grand frère disparu, et me redonna ce que j'avais perdu il y a des années : de l'espoir.

A présent je voyage entre les deux mondes, et je me bats contre les forces du mal, aux cotés des personnages les plus improbables. Tous les matins je fais le serment de ne pas pleurer et de rester forte, espérant un jour retrouver le sourire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais je tenais vraiment à introduire le personnage de Sidney, héroïne principale. Il y aura un peu plus de mouvements dans le prochain chapitre car vous allez revoir votre cher roi du Gondor ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou à me poser des questions, je suis là pour ça** ****

 _J'aimais me persuader que je n'étais pas né comme ça, pleine de rancœur et de haine. J'aimais croire que je pouvais changer, devenir meilleure et reconstruire tout ce que j'avais détruit. Tout ce que j'avais perdu._

 _Mais La vérité c'est que j'étais destiné à être ce monstre, cette garce égocentrique et manipulatrice. J'étais destiné à faire du mal._

 _Après avoir vu mon monde s'effondrer devant moi, mon cœur avait laissé ressortir ses pires démons. Et c'était en arrivant sur Terre que je les avais libérés, laissant ma haine se défouler sur toutes les personnes qui croisaient mon chemin. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, et je continuai à torturer les gens avec passion. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent autant que moi. J'aurais pu avoir une vie avec ces personnes, mais j'avais préféré gâché cette chance._

 _Voilà la vérité._

 _Et quand j'ai découvert qui j'étais réellement, j'ai vu mon monde se briser à nouveau._

 _Je me_ s _uis mise à courir, à fuir. J'avais peur._

 _De moi-même._

 _Et depuis je n'ai pas cessé de m'enfuir. Je refuse de m'attacher aux gens, au rire, à la joie ou à l'amour car je suis effrayée. Je ne veux plus prendre le risque de tout perdre à nouveau._

 _Une chose est sûre, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le rencontrer lui, Aragorn._

 _Il m'a aidé, plus que je ne veux me l'avouer. Je suis vite devenu dépendante de lui. Il m'obsédait, hantait chacune de mes pensées. Je l'admirai, je l'aimais. Il était le frère que j'avais perdu, mon pilier, ce sur quoi mon espoir reposait. Il m'avait sauvé, et je le détestais pour cela. Car maintenant, j'étais enchainé à lui, à son monde, son amitié. Je ne pouvais plus fuir._

 _Et j'avais peur à nouveau._

14 octobre 2015

Je me réveillai en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Mon corps brulait de terreur sous les couvertures, et je sentais mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Je m'empressai de sortir du lit en essayant difficilement de reprendre mes esprits. Quand j'ouvris mes mains, je découvris avec horreur que mes ongles s'étaient enfoncé dans ma peau, jusqu'a en faire couler des gouttes de sang. Je m'essuyai rapidement à l'aide d'un mouchoir, puis m'assis sur le bord de mon lit. Pourquoi ces cauchemars étaient destinés à me hanter ? N'avais je pas le droit d'avoir des nuits tranquilles ? Je frottai mon visage pour me réveiller et glissa mes mains dans mes cheveux pour y former un chignon.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur la lettre d'Aragorn, soigneusement posé sur la commode près de mon lit. Je l'avais déjà relu une dizaine de fois, admirant chacun de ses tendres mots écrit en mon égard. C'était la seule chose qui réussissait à me faire sourire. Il m'avait annoncé sa venue à Fondcombe, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Il était arrivé vendredi dernier, et je n'avais pas perdu une seconde pour le retrouver là bas. Pendant toute la semaine, j'avais guetté son retour, impatiente de le revoir enfin. Je m'étais longuement préparé à sa venue j'avais réfléchis à ce que j'allais lui dire, la tenue que je porterai, les ragots terriens que je lui raconterais. Mais face à lui, quand je l'avais vu descendre de son cheval avec son allure de roi, je perdis tout mes moyens et me contenta de lui faire une petite révérence. Je me sentais tellement insignifiante en sa présence, et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais. Notre rencontre datait de seulement un an, jour pour jour, et six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis notre dernière discussion. Il m'avait horriblement manqué, plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer.

En effet, il y a un an, j'avais eu la chance de découvrir un portail inter dimensionnel, qui menait tout droit à Fondcombe. C'est le jour de mon arrivé dans ce nouveau monde que je fis la connaissance d'Aragorn, le roi du Gondor. Je fus surprise de voir que tout ce qu'on racontait sur lui dans les livres et les récits ne représentai que peu sa grandeur et sa beauté. Il était tellement noble et généreux, que je n'avais aucun mot pour le décrire. C'était mon héros, et je ne cessais jamais de l'admirer. Et malheureusement, il me rendait affreusement niaise. J'aimais parler de lui tout comme je détestais l'aimer autant. C'était dans ma nature, je n'aimais pas être dépendante des autres, je préférais la liberté. Il m'en avait en quelque sorte privée, car aujourd'hui toutes mes pensées étaient focaliser sur lui.

Je me levai délicatement de mon lit, pour me placer devant le miroir. Mon reflet affichait une tête fatigué, des cernes énormes et des cheveux en bataille rassemblé dans un pauvre chignon. Je les libérai pour les laisser glisser sur mes épaules.

Etait ce donc à cela que ressemblait la grande Sidney Shimmer ?

Même si j'étais doté d'une beauté naturelle époustouflante, la fatigue avait réussi à saccager mon pauvre visage parfait. Mes yeux étaient petits et rougis, mes lèvres pulpeuses devenaient sèches, et ma peau palissait de plus en plus. Quand à mes cheveux, ils étaient emmêlés et secs, chaque matin je devais me battre pour les coiffer.

Ils étaient pourtant si beaux, d'une couleur magnifique qui me représentait parfaitement. En effet, alors que mes racines étaient d'un rouge très foncé, le reste de mes cheveux prenait une teinte beaucoup plus douce, à la limite de l'orange, pour ensuite finir sur un jaune doré. Le tout donnait un effet embrasant. Cela était peut être du au fait que j'étais né avec le pouvoir du feu, élément si dangereux et imprévisible, qui représentait bien ma personnalité enflammée. Mais j'avais aussi hérité du pouvoir de l'eau, qui se reflétait plutôt dans la couleur turquoise de mes yeux.

Oui, bien aussi stupide et insensé que cela puisse paraitre j'étais une fée (mages ou même sorcière si vous préférez) et c'était ce don spécial qui me rendait si différente et importante sur Terre.

Il y avait malheureusement deux ans de cela, le monde d'où je venais était tombé suite à une guerre dévastatrice. Ma ville natale avait été ravagée sous mes yeux, mes amis étaient morts dans mes bras, mon propre frère m'avait abandonné, j'avait perdu la moitié de mes pouvoirs, et me voilà maintenant coincé sur une planète ou les habitants ne peuvent pas imaginer le trois quarts de ce que j'ai vécu. Car la planète Terre était le dernier refuge qui nous tenait éloigné des monstres qui avait détruit notre monde. Lord Darkar et son armée de mage noirs. Moi et les quelques autres adolescents qui avions survécu à ce cauchemar étions désormais réfugié dans un grand manoir, caché dans une banlieue parisienne, destiné à nous fondre dans la foule, à cacher notre identité et le peu de pouvoir qu'il nous reste. Je n'avais même pas la possibilité de me battre contre mes ennemis, je devais rester immobile, à attendre dans une ville pollué dépourvu de sens. J'étais seule, on l'était tous. Mais le destin a voulu que je rencontre Aragorn, et depuis, j'avais de nouveau l'espoir de reprendre une nouvelle vie, avec de nouvelles personnes, dans un nouveau monde où je pourrais me rendre utile.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et me sortit de mes pensées en me faisant sursauter.

« Sidney je peut entrer ? » demanda une voix douce et féminine.

« Oui... » répondis–je, fatiguée.

Cassidy rentra dans ma chambre et se dirigea vers moi en m'examinant de haut en bas. Elle s'apprêta à parler en ouvrant ses lèvres pleines de gloss pailletés mais je la coupai :

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je vais bien. »

« Tu es sure ? Je t'ai entendu crier !»

S'inquiéter pour les autres avait toujours été dans la nature de Cassidy, à croire qu'elle était née comme ça, souriante, gentille et altruiste. Je la connaissais depuis mon enfance, elle m'avait pris sous son aile à une époque où je me sentais seule et rejeté. Après la grande guerre de notre monde, elle s'était également réfugiée à mes côtés, et on partageait désormais le même appartement. Malgré qu'elle ait seulement un an de plus que moi, Cassidy était doté d'une maturité incroyable. Et même si sa paix intérieure et son sourire mielleux avait le don de m'énerver, je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais pu surmonter tout ça sans son aide.

Mais elle avait déjà assez de choses à gérer, lui parler de mes problèmes ne ferait que l'inquiéter encore plus. Et ce n'était pas dans mon intention.

« J'ai juste trouvé une araignée, mais ça va je l'ai tué. » mentais je comme si ce minuscule insecte pouvait m'effrayer.

« Oh Sidney, tu aurais pu épargner cette pauvre bête ! »

Voilà ce qui m'énervait chez elle. Ça et l'horrible manière qu'elle avait de papillonner des yeux pour attirer tous les garçons du quartier, en agitant ses cheveux blond dans les airs. Elle avait de quoi se vanter, avec de belles formes pulpeuses et de magnifiques yeux bleus, Cassidy avait tout pour plaire. Comme moi, elle avait hérité du puissant pouvoir de l'eau, et l'enchantement des océans se lisait sur son visage.

Elle me regarda longuement dans les yeux, sceptique.

« Sidney, si c'est Aragorn et cette histoire de monstre qui te tracasse ... »

« Non! la coupais je, agacée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je vais bien je t'assure ! »

C'était un mensonge. Oui j'étais inquiète, terriblement inquiète. Je cauchemardais toutes les nuits, je m'énervais pour un rien, j'étais épuisé, mais je prétendais tenir le coup. C'était dans ma nature de vouloir paraitre forte et courageuse, mais parfois je rêvais juste d'un long repos éternel loin de toute ces abominations.

Heureusement Aragorn m'encourageait à aller mieux, mais sa venue avait apporté de nouveaux problèmes.

Depuis son retour à Fondcombe, des choses très inquiétantes avaient commencé à se produire. Tout d'abord, nous avions découvert que la cité était infestée de serpent. Des énormes reptiles envahissait la forêt et nous suivait, Aragorn et moi. Ils se dissimulaient derrière des buissons ou dans l'herbe, et leur rapidité nous avaient empêchés de les attraper pour le moment. Cette histoire pourrait paraitre banale, mais j'étais persuadé que ces serpents n'étaient pas normaux, car aucun animal de la sorte pourrait être doté d'une telle intelligence Dans tous les cas, je compte bien aider Aragorn à débarrasser Fondcombe de ces horribles bêtes.

Et pour une fois dans ma satanée vie, je serai utile.

Mais les reptiles étaient vite devenus une obsession dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser. Ils avaient même finis par hanter mes rêves, et à me faire cauchemarder toutes les nuits.

« D'accord, je te crois Sidney » avoua finalement Cassidy.

Elle me souriait, puis s'occupa d'écarter mes rideaux pour entrer le peu de lumière que le monde extérieur nous offrait. Tout était tellement gris et sombre sur Terre... Je regrettais Fondcombe et son beau ciel clair... Mais une autre journée misérable m'attendait au lycée, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sécher les cours une nouvelle fois pour retrouver Aragorn... Je devais le laisser respirer... jusque quelques heures...

« Sidney je continue à penser que les voyage inter dimensionnel te fatigue ! » continua Cassidy, déterminée à me trouver un problème.

« Cassidy ne recommence pas... » soupirais –je en passant ma main sous mon oreiller pour rattraper mon pendentif.

Je me mis à paniquer quand je découvris son absence. Je sautai de mon lit pour soulever la couverture et chercher à travers mes peluches une trace de mon collier en m'inquiétant davantage.

« Où est-il ? » criais-je, dans tous mes états.

« Sidney ... » murmura doucement Cassidy pour me calmer.

« Aide moi à chercher au lieu de rester planté la comme une idiote ! » hurlais je en me laissant emporter par la panique.

Je continuai sans relâche à chercher mon précieux bijou jusque à ce que Cassidy finisse par m'arrêter en m'attrapant le bras.

« Sidney tu l'avais laissé dans la salle de bain » me rassura t'elle en glissant le collier dans ma main.

« Oh.. Tu aurais pu me le dire avant... »

« J'ai essayé... Mais comme d'habitude tu étais trop entêtée pour m'écouter !» dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Désolé...» marmonnais-je en laissant ma fierté de côté.

Ce collier comptait énormément pour moi, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer...Aragorn me l'avait offert en gage de notre amitié. Il représentait une fleur de cristal à six pétales, qui ne cessaient jamais de briller. Cet objet si insignifiant, diffusait une lumière d'espoir qui avait le don de rassurer tous ceux qui la regardait. Et quand je le portais atour du coup, je me souvenais de la promesse qu'Aragorn m'avait faite. La promesse qu'il serait toujours avec moi, et qu'on se retrouverait toujours. Il l'avait nommé Daydream, et j'ignorais encore la signification de ce nom, mais j'étais sure de le trouver un jour au fond de moi.

Je salissais encore une fois mes bottes en empruntant le chemin boueux qui menait au lycée, suivi d'Amanita.

C'était une de mes amies les plus proches, et comme Cassidy, on partageait le même appartement. C'était elle aussi une fée, qui portait l'élément de la lumière. A notre arrivé sur terre, nous avions connu beaucoup de disputes, mais le destin a finalement voulu que nous devenions amies.

Amanita était tout simplement parfaite, physiquement comme mentalement. Elle avait une peau caramel et de beaux cheveux sombres qui ondulaient le long de son dos. Quant à ses yeux qu'elle aimait parsemer de paillettes et d'eye liner, ils étaient d'un brun étincelant. Elle ne se privait pas de montrer au reste du monde à quel point elle était belle et séduisante. Toujours soignée et raffiné, Amanita était une vrai diva. Elle avait toujours ce sourire parfait qui m'agaçait, et cet air prétentieux qui m'amusait.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence de la Terre du Milieu, elle voulait absolument rencontrer le prince Legolas, l'homme de ses rêves... Comme si elle avait une chance. Après tout, qui sait, sa perfection pourra peut-être l'aider à séduire le bel elfe...

« Amanita dépêche-toi ! » ordonnais-je en entendant la sonnerie du lycée.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle était encore loin derrière moi, évitant de salir ses nouvelles superstars blanches. Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à Fondcombe... Voilà ce que je me répétais à chaque seconde de perdu sur cette stupide planète. Un bruit de moteur attira mon attention et je me tournai vers une moto qui s'arrêtait en haut du lycée. Au moins je pouvais être sûr que la Terre du Milieu était débarrassé de ces engins polluants, même si je devais avouer que voir Aragorn sur une moto serait incroyablement sexy. Oh Valar, j'ai vraiment écrit ça ?

Je chassais rapidement ces pensées de ma tête pour me reconcentrer sur la jeune fille qui descendait de l'engin. Elle enleva son casque, laissant ses cheveux dorés s'envoler dans l'air, et elle enlaça le motard avant d'avancer dans ma direction. Je voyais d'ici ses grands yeux me fixer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Je détournai le regard, ne pouvant plus supporter cette attention qu'elle portait sur moi .Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Amanita qui me toisait de haut en bas.

« Sidney tu as vu comment tu t'es habillé ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je regardai mon inséparable veste en cuir, et mon t shirt canon qui portait l'emblème du Gondor. Amanita insista son regard sur mon short déchiré, et je soupirai d'exaspération.

« C'est beaucoup trop court chérie, tu veux vraiment que tous les garçons te reluque ? »

« T'inquiète, le premier qui me touche je le brule sur place. »

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète... oh seigneur tu as vu l'état de tes bottes ?! »

« Mais on s'en fout de mes bottes, on y va ! »

Je lui attrapai le bras et descendit les escaliers qui menait au lycée, en courant le plus rapidement possible. J'ignorais le regard méprisant de Nora Dixon, derrière nous, et je me dépêchai de rejoindre la salle. Je détestais cette fille, sa moto et le jugement qu'elle portait sur moi. Je détestais ce lycée, les cours et les rumeurs. Je détestais attendre la fin de la journée pour retrouver Aragorn.

Je haïssais ma vie.

Mais je continuai à avancer, sans remarquer le serpent qui nous suivait.

Je quittai ma salle de cours avec l'impression de sortir du Mordor. J'avais eu le droit à un horrible cours de maths, ou je devais m'efforcer de comprendre le principe des fonctions.

Des fonctions ! Ils devraient plutôt nous apprendre à nous battre ! Sauron n'avait pas été vaincu à l'aide de mathématique, mais à grâce à la bravoure et la force ! Comment vont-ils se défendre quand ils seront confrontés aux ténèbres ? Bien sûr, ils ne se doutaient absolument pas qu'ils existaient d'autres univers, rempli de créatures magiques et terrifiantes, dont je faisais pleinement partie. Je m'adossai contre le mur de la salle en attendant Amanita qui discutait passionnément avec le professeur canon de mathématique. Cette idiote pensait qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Elle avait simplement trop regardé _Pretty Little Liars_. J'essayai de prendre quelques instants de répit pour réfléchir à tout ce que je pourrais faire avec Aragorn quand je le retrouverai, mais cet instant de solitude ne dura que peu de temps, car Nora Dixon ne loupa pas une sublime occasion de me bousculer. Je ne pris pas la peine de riposter, désespérée par son comportement puéril. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait sur moi de cette manière ! Je ne lui avais pourtant jamais adressé la parole ! Ah qu'est-ce que j'aimerais faire exploser sa moto et cramer son joli petit visage... Mais je devais rester sage et contenir cette colère au fond de moi. Quelle tristesse !

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas né princesse du Gondor ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple ! Je vivrai avec Aragorn et la belle Arwen, dans une immense citée remplit de secrets, et on partirait à l'aventure tous les jours vers de nouvelles horizons. Ma vie aurait été plus paisible... Tu parles d'un rêve !

Mais non, j'étais Sidney Shimmer, et je devais l'accepter. J'étais résigné à apprendre les fonctions et à supporter Nora Dixon jusqu'à la fin de mon année scolaire. Après tout, la planète Terre avait son avantage, ce n'est pas à Minas Tirith que j'aurais découvert _Netflix_ ou _Game Of Thrones_ ; je devrai m'estimer heureuse ! Mais d'un côté c'était tellement plus simple de se plaindre ! Pas vrai ? N'avons-nous tous pas rêvé d'une vie parfaite avec le roi du Gondor ou le prince Legolas ? Ne me mentez pas, si ce n'était pas le cas vous n'écririez pas des fan fictions.

Alors que je pensais être au bout de ma vie, mon téléphone vibra. Je le déverrouillais, persuadé que _Norman Reedus_ venait tout juste de poster une nouvelle publication sur Instagram, mais ce que je vis me donna des frissons :

 _"Hey Shimmer, tu d'vrais faire attention"._

C'était un numéro masqué, qui venait de m'envoyer un message. Je pris soudainement peur. Ce genre de texto pourrait être prit à la rigolade, mais pour moi ce n'était pas le cas.

J'avais déjà connu ça, à l'époque où les gens aimaient me harceler derrière un écran. Il suffisait d'un message, d'une photo ou d'une rumeur et ça y'est ! Ta réputation était terminée.

Voilà pourquoi je paniquai, seule dans ce long couloir remplit d'élèves, mes doigts serrés sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Alors que j'allais l'éteindre, décidé à ne pas m'attarder sur cette histoire inquiétante, je le senti vibrer à nouveau dans la paume de ma main. Des perles de sueurs glissèrent sur mon front, et ma respiration se bloqua quand je lu la notification.

 _"Ces serpents ne sont pas de simples reptiles, tu devrais rejoindre le pays des elfes et t'cacher._

 _Protège-toi, t'es en danger."_


End file.
